Love and Secrets
by xXLeilaXx
Summary: Fire(Gaius) is a new found couple along with our favorite myrmidon (now Trickter in my playthrough). But now she became a half-taguel! What will happened to them now? Ps. The first chapter was revised for school. Otherwise, it would had been more heated. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Cats

Hi there! Thanks for clicking this story, what with it VERY unoriginal name. So, in this story, Fire is, for me, Gaius's female counterpart. I wrote it for schoolwork...

I hope you guys understand. ;) Also, this is my first story.

Ps/Edit. Oh my god, I forgot to write out the fact that this was inspire by Stumbling, a ChromxMale!Avatar story written byTK Catsby and can found here: s/9018839/1/Stumbling

* * *

><p>Lon'qu, the ever stoic sword master, loved cats. He found them free and independent, but also cute and graceful. He even has a pet cat back at Regna Ferox! So do you even imagine his surprise and utter shock when at 6 in the morning, he found his girlfriend, Fire, with orange cat ears and, Gods, is that a tail?<p>

Fire, surprised as well, let out a shocked but very clear, "Nyah!"

Realizing this, she quickly brought Lon'qu in her tent, relieved that it was her cat loving boyfriend.

"What happened? Asked Lon'qu, puzzled."

Fire went to her desk since she couldn't speak, retrieving some paper and a pen. She quickly bolted down that it was probably the candy flavour elixir Tharja gave her last night. She was badly injured at the very end when she faced a risen chief, so she didn't think much about it.

Now understanding the situation, the sword master thought it wouldn't hurt to play around with the assassin for a while. He started out simply, small light tugs to her swaying tail causing quite a number of yelps and shouts, a few scratches behind the ears that got Fire purring, and a kiss to finish. This went on for a while, with Fire loving the small kiss of affection that was very, very sweet and gentle.

Before this could get any further, she stopped, letting out a sweet, but decided "Nyaa!" Reaching for the paper with her tail and the pen with her hands, she wrote down,

"Let's go see Tharja first."

"You really want to stop now? "

"Yes, I do. Now, cut the sweet talk, honey."

"Alright, but I'm carrying you there."

"Why?"

"First, you're still injured. Second, you have a tail and cat ears in a very vibrant colour. Third, I'm your boyfriend and bodyguard who failed to keep you safe yesterday. "

Sighing, she none the less accepted, wishing to get to breakfast as quickly as possible. She was starving, especially after her shock this early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Remedy?

Uh, I guess I been writing this for a while... but I don't have much. Also, I forgot to write R&R! Thank you!

Ps. My English teacher is my beta!

* * *

><p>Lon'qu entered into Tharja's tent without any of his usual hesitation when it came to woman, for Fire's sake.<p>

" Mage! I know you are here."

" Why, it's the new found couple! What can I can do for you? Is it a jealous person who needs a good hex?"

" Nyaa! Fire mewled in denial."

" Oh… Seem like that beaststone+ was too much… Mhh…"

" You knew this might happened?"

" Weeeeeeeell…"

" Speak, mage!"

" Alright, alright. I was trying to get you to, umm, make love."

Lon'qu let out an undignified shout at the same time with Fire giving a surprised meow.

" _That _is none of your business!"

-" But you're sooooooo slow! Just get your own tent already!"

" We were planning to do that today, I'll have you know."

" Which one?"

" The tent!"

" Ok, got it! No need to shout…"

" Just tell how to fix this… "

" Oh, well first of all, you have to wait for the next full moon. That means around 3-4 weeks. Next, you have to gather specific ingredients in the forest during the day, noon, afternoon, evening, night, twilight, dawn and dusk on specific days. Finally, you have to, you know, get it on in bed but lovingly after drinking the black and red potion."

At the bed part, Fire began blushing a fierce shade of red. She wanted to take it slow! Guess that's been thrown to the wind and landed in the fire. She thanked Tharja with a cute and short meow.

They then went to the royal couple, Leila and Chrom, to explain this situation. Leila ended up being fascinated by what happened to her best friend who stole a few dark books for her. She asked if Fire could turn into a taguel. She was giving a beaststone+ by Chrom and then put to her feet by Lon'qu. After what seemed an eternity, actually around a ten seconds, she turned into a red and orange tiger.

She let out a shocked roar, bringing the other three back to their senses.

"Fire, this is wonderful! cried out Chrom, still surprised."

"It was Tharja, right?"

Fire nodded her head at Leila and let Lon'qu explain. She sat down and waited for her bodyguard to finish before heading out to breakfast. The moment she turned into a tiger, a big one at that, she started to count the minutes she could stay like this. She remembered that Panne could stay a bunny for 2 hours and had to wait 10 minutes before she could turn again, so it could be the same thing for her.

When they left, she was at 3 minutes and counting. After eating and explain Fire's state, she counted 1 hour before turning back into a half human. She tried again after 5 to 10 minutes. Ended up by being a 20 minutes wait.


End file.
